In-cell Touch technology is a technology in which touch elements are integrated in interior of a display screen so that the display screen itself has a touch function. In-cell Touch display device has the following advantages: the manufacture of the touch elements can be completed in the standard manufacturing process of the touch display device, there is no problem of fitting and aligning in position, the products are lighter and thinner, there is no requirements for a edge frame and a complete planar design is achieved. Accordingly, In-cell Touch display device is one of the hot points that are being studied in the art. In the existing In-cell touch display devices, the In-cell touch function are usually achieved in a manner of time division multiplexing of a common electrode layer on an array substrate.